


[podfic] A Comprehensive Guide to Aggressive Gardening

by Annapods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mokuton, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, background Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: “What is that,” Obito says flatly.“It is a cactus,” Gaara says, like that’s the only question here. Deftly, with an air of ceremony, he sets the pot in Obito's hands, and then tells him, “It reminded me of you.”00:28:12 :: Written byBlackkat.





	[podfic] A Comprehensive Guide to Aggressive Gardening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Comprehensive Guide to Aggressive Gardening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295375) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



 

 

**Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/50mbddhakaps3jc/%5BNaruto%5D%20A%20Comprehensive%20Guide%20to%20Aggressive%20Gardening.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Et7DsacuPicJVDwsn6r1EhIHWHPBO70p)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** cover by [Frecklebombfic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb). Thanks <3  
This was recorded for Opalsong’s birthday. Happy birthday!   
Thanks to Blackkat for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
